


Forever Mate

by NihilismPastry



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Face Sitting, Fluff, Knot kink, Spanking, impregnantion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Bendy wanted to keep Rani with him forever.





	Forever Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Breeding, Impregnation, Spanking
> 
> Reader Type: N/A
> 
> Gore Level: None

Bendy had never exactly considered himself a 'victim'. He'd been created a hell of a long time ago, and he was given a mission. It was written in his ink, and set fire to the soul stolen from the very pit of Hell. It molded him, gave him form, and caused him to exist on a level that he hadn't previously. Maybe his creator was insane, or maybe it was just the gossip he caught some of the workers at the studio sputtering on and on about. But never once had he thought of himself a victim, a pawn, a toy in the sick game that Joey Drew had created in a chance to reach 'Greatness'. Because, despite it all, he loved his mission. 

He was born to entertain. 

Of course, the meaning could be warped to mean anything. In the beginning, it had merely meant to play the part of a silly, sly, and lovable devil. That part wasn't that hard, he had a silver tongue in his mouth, and the ability to look coy when he did something particularly bad. That seemed to be something the crowds loved, and in turn it was something that Joey loved. But over time it wasn't working, Joey praised him less, and demanded more out of him. More? Well of course he could deliver, it wasn't as if he needed to sleep or anything else. He could study humans, see how they reacted to his jokes, and hope that it would please his master. 

The simple ones stopped working. 

But when they found Sammy Lawrence strung up from the ceiling, ink gushing out of his eyes and mouth, that really got Joey going. 

He wanted more jokes like that, darker jokes, jokes that caused ink to mix with blood, creating a canvas of sludge that stained the walls and floors of the studio. The jokes got more elaborate, and Bendy was proud to say he could always deliver. No matter what obstacle the humans placed before him, he could slither around them, and execute a joke that would make Joey giggle the same way a kid would. In turn, Bendy would feel pride and excitement, feeding him the same way that food seemed to fuel the humans. But all the fun stopped had to come to an end, and despite all Joey's mumbling and precautions about 'police', it wasn't a human that ended up busting them out. Instead it was a demon, a red skinned woman that had foreign magic, and claimed to be some kind of justice person. Apparently the magic happening in the studio, wasn't matching up to the rest of the universe, and she was there to put a stop to it. 

She was different. She had magic and understood how his own abilities worked, this time pulling his pranks would prove to be a challenge. For days the two of them danced around each other, trying to gain an upper hand on the situation, until it just...Stopped. At some point she had found Joey, and instead of thinking him to be a normal human like every other idiot that walked into that doomed studio, she saw through the careful mask Joey had constructed. Ripped it away, broke it, and then Bendy just never saw the man again. She had taken him away somewhere so he could pay for his 'crimes', and had declared Bendy a victim. She had hugged him then, bringing him too close, whispering apologies. 

But Bendy couldn't understand it, because he wasn't a victim. It was his mission to entertain, so why would he feel wronged, feel that his entire life had been taken advantage of? She had stayed with him then, teaching about her demonic magic, trying to teach him how to fly with wings he'd made of ink, and even told him her name. 'Rani', a name he would often to repeat when she finally fell asleep, curled up next to him in a back room he had tried to make comfortable for her. 

And that's how they had gotten to this point. He had sent Sammy, who had taken a hold of his ink and became anew during his 'death', out to the human markets to bring back supplies. Some candles, food, and a special item had all been assembled on top of a large box he had flipped over. Rolls were set in an old basket from Susie's sanctuary, candles shoved into film canisters, and the salad kept in its original container. This was more for her benefit than anything, she was the one who could eat, and the one who always gushed about these sort of things when she watched films that he had snatched from the abandoned theater down the road. 

A candle lit dinner.

He watched the flames flicker and waver along the wicks, a sweet scent filling the room. It was perfect, now all he needed was the guest of honor! He backed out of the room, and peered down the hallway, Rani was no where to be seen. He frowned and continued moving along the hallway, ink gushing and pulling towards him as he passed by the busted pipes, and spilled ink on the wooden floor. He fished a cigar out of his trousers, and put it between his fangs, before flicking a match and lighting it up. It as normal for her to leave for short periods of time, but she knew he had something planned for today. He'd specifically told her to stay at the studio today, he hadn't wanted her to get any ideas...

Because, despite everything, she was able to leave. While he was bound to this studio, his magic fixed to that damned alter, she could come and go as she pleased. She could see the world, explore hell, or just leave this reality altogether. She was able to see other people, and realize a demon like himself really didn't mean anything, that he had essentially failed his mission. His grip on the cigar tightened, until it was cleaved in half, falling to the floor, and sputtering out into a puddle of ink that dripped from one of the many busted pipes from the ceiling. The acidic smell over took the sweet one coming down the hall, and smoke began to rise from the puddle. Thanks to Rani taking Joey away, he was now forced to push his mission onto her, and entertain her the best way possible. 

She had taught him plenty of ways to do it. Either just by talking, learning new things, telling her about his 'glory days', or through sex. They were all ways to keep her pinned and captured, to entertain and complete his mission. If she were to leave, there would be no one to entertain, Sammy didn't count no matter what the insane human thought, and that would mean he had no reason to live anymore. His soul would be ripped from him, and he would no longer exist as 'Bendy'. Instead he would be....

His tail lashed out, and he twisted around, hand raised as he heard a bang from the other room. If it was Sammy making a mess of things, he swore to God he would figure out how to kill him right then and there. He stalked back to the room, ink gathering around his hand, twisting and forming into something sharp enough to plunge through the thickest metals. However, instead of finding a lean ink monster, he found a young woman. The wings on her back were flattened behind her, and her stance was slack, her own tail wrapped around her left leg. His ink sunk back into his body, and all the anger and anxiety from earlier dissipated. 

"Looks like my doll came back after all."

She turned around, a smile on her lips. "When you said you had something planned, I didn't expect this." She gestured to the table, a light pink marring her red cheeks. "It's like out of those old moving pictures!"

"So ya like it?"

She nodded, and sat down in front of the box, the side with the food, and crossed her legs. "Of course, I love anything you do for me."

He sat down as well, taking another cigar out of his pocket, and lighting it with the candle. He took a deep drag while she began to eat, and regale him with the reason of her absence. In truth he didn't care, now that she was back anyway, and his mind and hand strayed back to his pocket. To the other thing that Sammy had ended up getting from the human market, the box soft against his ink, and the prize inside a promise. He'd been unfamiliar with the practice, until he had seen it during one of those films, the man had gotten down on one knee with the box, and the woman had said she'd stay with him forever. He withdrew his hand out of his pocket, and dug his cigar butt into the ink that made up his hand, the pain lasting only a second, and the damage healing over as quickly as it was made.

 Rani swallowed some of the salad, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched him. "Bendy, you okay?"

"Course, why ya ask?"

She put down her fork, and reached across the table, plucking up his hand. She turned it over, frowning when she didn't find a scar or anything that hinted to his self mutilation. She sighed and pressed his wrist to her lips, the warmth a happy development. He leaned forward, and drew a hand through her dark hair, watching as it threw shadows along the wall thanks to the candle light. She was beautiful, someone who viewed herself as a savior, 'his savior'. He growled when he felt her tongue trace where his veins should have been, watching as she gave a smoldering look through her thick eyelashes. Sweet and teasing, he had wanted to have this be a nice dinner, but it looked like she had different plans. His fingers curled tighter in her hair, he yanked her face up, and pressed his fangs to her mouth. Her lips parted in a gasp, and he took advantage of it, slipping his tongue into her mouth, a spicy taste igniting against his tongue and causing another growl to rumble through his chest.

He separated their lips, a rope of saliva clouded ink linking them together. "Come here, doll."

She scrambled up, and sat on his lap, pressing her lips back to his fangs. His hands roamed up and down her body, squeezing the warm flesh under his fingers, leaving dark red welts along the exposed skin. His fingers trailed up to her shirt, and began pulling it up, and tossing it away, revealing her breasts. A whine escaped her lips as he kneaded the skin, putting just enough pressure on her nipple to sting, but not enough to actually hurt her. His fangs trailed down her jaw and neck, nipping where he knew she would writhe against him, her keening becoming louder as he wriggled a hand down her pants and rubbed the front of her thong.

"That's it doll, sing for me." His tail snaked around her own, and tightened, pulling gently and causing her to arch her back. Her fingers trailed down his back, sinking a few centimeters into his semi-solid form. he growled and tilted himself backwards, falling onto his back, having Rani straddle his waist. He pressed down on her clit, and began rubbing it hard and slow. Her hips pressed down on his fingers, and began to move in slow deep circles. She yelped when she felt a smack on her ass, and her eyes fluttered open. "Did I tell ya to move, doll?"

"N-No."

There was another sharp smack, and she bit her lip, trying not to cry out as he untangled his tail long enough to take off her pants and thong, and smacked her bare ass. Her fingers curled, and she kept still as he continued to smack her ass. It was part of their games, for him to take care of her and tell her what to do during sex. When she didn't do as he asked, there was always punishment involved. He rubbed her ass, soothing the growing purple mark on the right cheek. "Ya learn your lesson, doll?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah."

He unzipped his trousers and ink gushed from between the zipper, forming a thick cock. He adjusted his grip on her, holding her over his cock, watching her teeth sink into her bottom lip. A hand snaked between her legs, and spread her pussy lips. "Dripping wet, and its all for me. You want this cock, baby?"

"Please fuck me."

He grinned and pushed her forward, guiding her up to his face. She yelped as his tongue lapped at her thigh, inching closer and closer to her pussy lips, before going back to the inside of her thigh. The ink was cool against her skin, and caused her to writhe in his grasp, calling his name whenever he got deadly close to his target. He loved seeing her like this, hot and begging, wanting him more than the air she had to breathe. When her thighs were slick with her own juices, his tongue darted into her core, and dragged along her inner walls. His hands tightened on her thighs, trying to keep her in place as he pulled his tongue all the way to his tip, and forced his way back inside. She moaned and began palming her own chest, rubbing the pert nipples between her fingers, pulling them every time he brushed against her G-spot. 

"I-I'm close! Don't stop." Her toes curled, and her head tilted back. "Don't fucking stop."

His tongue slithered back into his mouth, and she whined, realizing her mistake. He pushed her back to straddle his waist, and he sat up, licking his fangs. "You're too cute, doll." He brushed back the sweat soaked hair out of her face. "Everything I could ever want in a mate. Ya know that?"

She whined and bucked her hips back, her ass rubbing against his dick. "Not just my body?"

He hummed in thought, his eyes racking down her curvy form. Yes she was beautiful, but she was smart too, and there was always the fact that she liked listening to him and understanding his way of thinking. She was beautiful, perfect in her own way, and he wanted to keep her to himself. "Nope. I want ya to be my mate for life." He slipped a hand into his pocket, and drew out the box, his ink slipping into the opening, and revealing the ring. Rani's eyes widened, and she carefully took the silver band out of the box. "I want ya to be my mate, and I want ya to have my spawn. I want ya to stay with me."

"What, did you think I was going to leave you?"

"..."

"Bendy." She slipped the ring on her finger, before reaching up and kissing him gently. " If I wanted to leave, I'm more than able. There's plenty for me to do between here and Hell. I stay with you because I love you. Okay?"

He grinned, not that fake grin he always wore because he knew it was expected of him, but a real smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing his tip into her soaking wet cunt. She moaned, but didn't get a chance to say anything as he pressed his fangs to her lips again. He continued pushing her down on his dick, while a hand strayed up and gently rubbed at one of her horns. Her hands gripped his shoulders, a whine swallowed by his mouth. His initial pace was gentle, almost tortuously slow as he pushed her slowly down his shaft, making sure his dick hit every nerve on the way down. Once she was fully sitting on his dick, he carefully raised her up again. He repeated the process several times, watching her face as she bit her lip, and did her best not to complain about his slow treatment. What she didn't know was that he wanted to throw her to the ground, raised her ass into the air, and plow into her like the slut he knew she was deep down. Instead he was taking it slow, placing gentle kisses on her collar bone, nipping at the soft flesh of her neck, trying to make this sweet and memorable. He wanted the night he proposed, and impregnated her to be perfect and sweet. Just like those stupid films. 

His pace slowly became faster, her hips fighting to meet his own controlled thrusts. Her moans were becoming louder, echoing through out the room, and edging him on. Almost demanding that he goes faster, to fill her up with his cum, to give her a child. He grit his teeth and continued his current pace, his grip on her hips bruising them, adding more purple welts to her skin. Her tail pulled hard at his own, earning a growl that caused his to buck harder into her, making a sharp cry escape her lips. She grinned up at him, before her eyes snaked down, watching their union. His cock was covered with her juices at this point, and had swollen in size around the base. His hand trailed up and rubbed furiously at her clit, her hands fluttered up to his horns, holding onto them like her life line as her body went stiff, and her walls clamped down on him. 

"Fuck, just finish me." He continued bucking into her through out her orgasm, warmth flooding his body as his knot inflated. "Cum in me, Bendy. Give it to me."

He dragged her hips down, and pushed his face into her neck, his cum sputtering into her body. "You're gonna look so good pregnant with my spawn. Fuck, I can just see it now, you're gonna be so full, cum dripping outta every hole." More cum gushed out of him, and the skin around her stomach began to vein an inky black as he continued to fill her up, his seed binding to an egg, impregnating her instantly with their combined magic. 

When he had nothing left to fill her with, and his knot had deflated, he carefully pulled out, cum gushing down her legs and staining his trousers. Her hand reached out, her fingers lacing with his. The cold metal sparked something deep inside him, and he growled, his cock forming once again in a swirl of ink. "You're mine forever now, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I did a good job with this? I don't write fluffy things often, so I can't gauge how cute this is? I dunno.
> 
> Know what does know? My Tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
